megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Mitsuo Kubo
Mitsuo Kubo is a character from Persona 4. Appearance *''Persona 4: Non-player character *Persona 4 The Animation: Character Design Mitsuo has short black hair and blank shallow black eyes, and he has mole on his left cheek. He wears a school uniform with green tie.When he's is inside of the T.V world/kidnapped he wears a long sleeves orange shirt with brown videogame monster design,faded navy pants, and light blue shoes. Personality Mitsuo is immature and has poor self-esteem. He has an obsessive and selfish personality which is revealed to its full extent when he is inside the TV world. Profile *Age 18 *Date Of Birth: 5/24/1993 *Zodiac Sign: Gemini Mitsuo first appeared as a nameless student from a rival school in Yasoinaba. He appears outside the gates of Yasogami High School, waiting for Yukiko Amagi. Upon seeing her, Mitsuo addresses Yukiko as 'Yuki' and asks her out on a date, much to Yukiko's bemusement. Several students who were passing by as well mocked him for asking Yukiko on a date, and upon Yukiko's abrupt declination, Mitsuo threw a tantrum and ran away. He would be later seen standing across the street from Tatsumi Textiles, complaining about daily life. After the rescue of Rise, the Protagonist's homeroom teacher Mr. Morooka is found hanging from a water tower, murdered via blunt force trauma to the head. Soon after that, Mitsuo disappears into the Midnight Channel. When viewed from the outside, he appears to be taunting the Protagonist and his friends, sarcastically asking them to come catch him. It turns out he is taking credit for Mayumi and Saki's murders as well as that of Morooka's, which mystifies the Investigation Team. Even though they have serious doubts about Mitsuo, they go into the TV to rescue him anyway. Mitsuo's dungeon, Void Quest, takes the form of an old-school video game dungeon, complete with pixellated flames and graphics. The music is peppy and 8-bit, eventually scaling up into maniacal orchestra music, and the dungeon's sound effects are monotone and digital. As the party scales the dungeon, Mitsuo loses his grip on reality. He thinks of killing Mayumi, Saki and Morooka as video game fights, complete with fictional stat increases ('Excitement increases by 4! Emptiness increases by 1!') When the Protagonist reaches the Endgame, he finds Mitsuo yelling at his shadow, who refuses to say anything- even when Mitsuo hurls a hysterical question at him, the only thing he says is that he is 'nothing'. When Mitsuo denies his Shadow, it turns into a giant baby with complex writings circling its head who can summon a pixelated 3D warrior as a barrier. It is heavily suggested by his dungeon and his Shadow's infantile appearance that Mitsuo has a very immature personality and poor self-esteem; he hides behind video games and feels he has to kill to get attention. Upon his defeat, the Shadow disappears into a cloud of smoke instead of becoming a Persona as Mitsuo is still in denial. Even so, he still claims to have perpetrated the murders of the three deceased, and says he did it all for the attention. In reality, Mitsuo was only to blame for the murder of Morooka (hinted how the "game text" that appears only refers to how he "Defeated" Mayumi and Saki, but how he "killed" Morooka), making him nothing more than a copycat killer. When he went into the station to confess to the murders of Mayumi and Saki, he was pawned off to Adachi as it was assumed he wasn't being serious. Adachi, knowing that the abductions would stop if Mitsuo took the credit for the killings, put Mitsuo in an empty interrogation room, switched off the lights, and pushed the kid into the TV when he was still stunned. Because of that. Mitsuo had no idea who put him in- not that he would tell the Team, anyway. Persona 4 The Animation In anime he appears on April 15 on a raining day instead of April 12 were originally takes place in the game. Gallery Persona 4 anime Mitsuo.jpg|Mitsuo Kudo in Persona 4 The Animation Trivia *In one of the floors of the ''Void Quest dungeon's floors, a textbox will say Good morning, you slept preety well even with the police sirens, i wonder what happened. Would you mind buying cafe at the arcade? A girl has been murdered, the streets are not safe anymore. This is a reference to Shin Megami Tensei I when the protagonist wakes up from the strange dream and is asked to buy coffee at the mall by his mother. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters